Spades Slick
|-|Regular= |-|Eyepatch= |-|Cyborg= Summary Spades Slick, formerly Jack Noir, is the notorious leader of the Midnight Crew, and the former archagent of Derse in the Troll's session. Following his betrayal of the Black Queen and subsequent exile to Alternia, he eventually re-established society with his allies and came into conflict with the Felt, taking on the name of Spades Slick to spite his old nemesis. He is the protagonist of Homestuck's first intermission. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A to 6-C | Likely at least 2-A Name: Spades Slick, the Scurrilous Straggler. Real name is Jack Noir. Origin: Homestuck Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Dersite Exile / Cyborg Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed and durability, Ridiculous proficiency in the use of small bladed weapons, Can flip his sprite, Can negate any Time-based powers with Crowbar's crowbar, Can travel to an alternate timeline in which certain people are dead with Die's voodoo doll, Acausality (Type 1), Dimensional Storage, Immortality (Type 1), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Hacking, Body Control, Death Manipulation with Die's voodoo doll, Pain Tolerance, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation and Poison Manipulation | All previous powers to a greater extent, Flight, Presumable Space-Time Manipulation, and matter manipulation via Lord English's Green Sun Cane, Enhanced Senses and Information Analysis Attack Potency: Large Mountain level to Island level (Easily killed various low to mid level monsters in Sgrub) | Likely at least Multiverse level+ (Fought with Jack English, Dave, and Dirk, Able to shoot Dirk to death in one of the alternate possible timelines that Dave and Terezi viewed) Speed: At least Supersonic+ | Immeasurable (Flew from the Furthest Ring to the Incipisphere in a matter of hours and kept up with God Tiers) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class to Island Class | Likely Multiversal+ Durability: Large Mountain level to Island level | Likely at least Multiversal level+ Stamina: Superhuman. Range: Extended melee range, Multiversal+ with Die's voodoo doll Standard Equipment: An absurd amount of weapons, including multiple knives, a sword, and the Cast Iron Horse Hitcher. Later acquires Crowbar's crowbar, Die's voodoo doll, and Lord English's Green Sun Cane, granting him access to the entirety of the Felt. Intelligence: High, though marred by his short-temper and destructive nature. When properly motivated and calm, Slick is capable of pulling off complex plans. Weaknesses: Slick is impatient, short-tempered, and needlessly destructive. Key: Base | Cyborg Body Note: Base Slick surviving the destruction of the Alternian universe is generally acknowledged as PIS, both in and out of the story. He literally only survived due to the author's intervention. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Antiheroes Category:Cane Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Users Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Murderers Category:Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Traitors Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Immortals Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Hackers Category:Body Control Users Category:Death Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Voodoo Users